A Bad Feeling
by PrimalxFear
Summary: A bad feeling looms over Chris as a new challange is brought apon the drivers.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was starting to set; pink stained the sky as it set. The hot summer heat of the desert was slowly cooling to a breeze. A figure on a cliff near by the new Acceledrome stood facing the sun, motionless. Then out of the darkening blue sky a bright light exploded. The figure put his arm up in front of his face and stepped back. A bad feeling came over the driver.

"Hello driver." A voice called out.

I put my arm back down and looked.

"Uh, Hey?" I said.

"You are Chris are you not?" The voice said again.

"Who wants to know?" I eyed the being up and down.

"I do, along with the rest of our kind." It said.

A light bulb moment happened and I realized what is talking to me.

"Accelerons?!" I said finally catching on.

(Man I'm slow today) I thought to myself.

"Yes, Accelerons. I have come to ask a favour from your team and the others." It said.

"Umm, Ok, but you might want to talk to my father." I said while the bad feeling grew. Then in a blink of and eye we appeared in the garage.

(Ooo now that felt weird) I thought while I regained my balance.  
I hear dropping of tools and mummers. Then foot steps.

"What the heck is this thing?" Wylde broke out from the group.

The Acceleron turned its head to Wylde. Then floated to him. He backed up with his hands up.

"Whoa man, I don't want any trouble." He said in a not so tough-guy way.

"I am a living being not an object." The Acceleron said to Wylde.

I got tired of waiting and was going to answer Wylde's question when the intercom came on.

"Chris, come up to the conference room now, please." Dr. Tezla said.

I started to walk then it happened again. We were in the conference room in no time at all.

"Stop that! Or at least warn me when you do!" I said to The Acceleron.

"Sorry." It said.

(It's chuckling? What in Gods name is _so_ funny about someone who isn't used to being teleported by others?) I thought. The doors opened and Dr. Tezla walked in. He lifted his head up and than stood there blankly looking at the Acceleron. Dr. Tezla took a second to regain his thought. And was going to say something when the Acceleron interrupted.

"Hello , as you see I have come to your world. Now if I'm correct on the human expressions you seem quite surprised and puzzled to why I am here. Am I wrong?" It said.

He shook his head. "No. No. You're correct. Why are you here?"

I just sat down and half listened seeing that this is mostly their conversation now.

"Well I have a favour to ask of you and the drivers-" It began.

"Hold up, this isn't going to be a completely insane favour is it?" I asked.

It turned and touched my head. "See for your self."

The room I was in disappeared and was replaced by an all too familiar glow of green.

"They are back. The Drones survived and are trying to over take the world of the Accelerons. But they have to complete- RACES! THERE ARE MORE TRACKS!" Un-known to me I was yelling what I saw. Then it faded to black my eyes regained focus and I was back.

In the garage

"I wonder what is going on up there." Ryan asked.

"I know it's been like 20 minutes since he was called up by his dad." Sam agreed.

"I wonder why an Acceleron is here." Kurt asked what was going through every ones mind at the moment.

"Maybe its more races!" Nolo said.

Every one nodded in agreement, except Shirako who wasn't paying attention.

"Well what ever it is it can't be good." Monkey said. Probably thinking of the worst possible thing that can happen.

"You always say that." PorkChop said.

"Ya, but have I ever been wrong about that?" He said back.

"He has a point." Taro said.

I shivered at what I had just seen and looked up.

"So we have to stop them, but how? The wheel won't open!" I said.

It nodded and began to explain. "I have brought you an other ring to open it, once you add this to the wheel new symbols will appear."The Acceleron turned and it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked.

I saw it near the hologram.

"Look, it's over there." I said pointing.

It put its hands out and some thing started to glow.

Down below in the garage everyone looked up.

"WHOA, CHECK IT OUT!" Vert exclaimed.

Shirako, who has no idea that an Acceleron was even there before went slack-jawwed.

"What's it doing?" Taro asked.

Then a new wheel was added and the symbols changed.

"Hey look, it gave it another wheel!" Monkey said.

Everyone looked at each other. And back up.

"Hey where'd it go now?!" Wylde asked.

"Home, or whatever the heck it calls it." Nolo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Alis was driving in her jaguar that was a hearse and still looks like one on a road in the desert; does not know it is highway 35. Zelda catches up to Alis in her mustang; hits the breaks and gets out and walks over to the hearse.

"You should trade your car in for something better and where are we." She said.

"I love this car." Alis said as she hits her head against the steering wheel the horn beeps loudly.

Zelda sighed and looked at Alis whose tail is swaying and her tiger ears twitching.

"Let's keep going in the direction we are headed I do not want to go home either." Zelda said.

"Okay." Alis said as she started up her jaguar Zelda got back into her mustang and they raced off unknowing the Acceledrome is miles away in the direction they were going.

Meanwhile…

"So now what?" Vert asked.

I shrugged. "I think we have to wait."

Markie snorted. "This is a waste of time; we should be racing not waiting!"

"Hey wear are you going?" Matt shouted.

"To work on my car, I need to get it ready for when ever the racing begins." I said over my shoulder.

Near by the two girls were getting closer to the Acceledrome.

Alis hit the brakes suddenly

"I sense people." She said to Zelda

"Why would people will be in the middle of nowhere" Zelda asked over the radio.

Alis smirked "follow me I sense there is a building up ahead." Zelda followed the jaguar.

Alis parks her car; gets out and looks around the Acceledrome as Zelda gets out of her mustang and stands next to Alis and asked "where are we?"

"I don't know; could be another adventure" Alis said.

Lani looks down and sees the new group that just came in.

(Who are those people?) She thought.

I walked from my car to see who it is.

"Let's find somebody and talk to them." Alis said.

"Or we could be unwanted here so we can just leave." Zelda said.

"I doubt it." Alis said as she starts walking around and starts looking into the garages.

I rounded the corner and saw unknown drivers.

"Hello, are you guys lost?" I asked.

"Maybe; maybe not" Alis said. "By the way my name Alis and this is my friend Zelda."

"Hi." Zelda said as her ears twitch. "Yeah we are lost."

"So; what is this place?" Alis asked.

Looks at Zeldas ears.

"Well as you can see this is a garage, but I think you also can see that this is also more than that." I responded.

I paused to see if they were still interested, they seem to be so I continued.

"It's called the Acceledrome. And it might sound completely insane, but we race in a different realm."

"What is wrong wearing tiger ears?" Zelda asked while thinking "got to keep my tail from swinging or he will think it is real!"

"You do not sound insane; sounds cool, can we race?" Alis asked.

"Sure I'm fine with it, although I'm not sure about the other teams." I replied.

"Oh I'm an idiot! My name is Chris Tezla, I'm the leader of the Speed Demons. The other to teams are the Teku, led by Nolo Pasaro and the Metal Maniacs led by Wylde, but they all listen to the old leader Tork." I began another explanation.

"Do we join a team or make up a team ourselves to race" Zelda askd?

"We should to meet everyone or meet the one who owns the Acceledrome." Alis said.

"Well I can let you on my team, but it might be a good idea to meet the others before you choose. Come on, Teku is the closest so I'll take you there first." I suggested while we began the tour.

"HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I shouted over the music.

The music stopped and all of them looked up.

"We have some new racers, Alis and Zelda." I began.

Nolo followed by the others walk up to us.

"Im Nolo, and I lead the Teku." Nolo said with pride.

"Hey; what's up?" Zelda asked.

Alis looked around and said "you look like you have some interesting cars."

"Yeah, we do. How did you find this place?" Kurt asked uneasy.

"Chill out Kurt." I said while rolling my eyes.

"By accident." Alis said.

"And the trouble starts" Zelda mumbled.

"There is not going to be trouble." Alis said to Zelda.

"Don't mind him. Ok is every one just going to stand there or are you going to tell them your names?" I said impatiently.

"Hey I'm Vert Wheeler." Vert stepped up.


End file.
